Photo Session
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Sungmin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun kepada sang kekasih, Jungmo. Kyuhyun, sahabat Ming memberi saran untuk memberikan foto naked. Kebetulan sekali Kyu itu seorang fotografer profesional. Evil Kyu pun menawarkan sesi foto secara cuma-cuma…. Wkwkwkkk… KYUMIN/yaoi/rated M


Photo Session

.

Pair: KyuMin (YAOI)

Rate: M

Length: 2 or 3 shots.

Summary: Sungmin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun kepada sang kekasih, Jungmo. Kyuhyun, sahabat Ming memberi saran untuk memberikan foto naked. Kebetulan sekali Kyu itu seorang fotografer profesional. Ia pun menawarkan sesi foto secara cuma-cuma…. Wkwkwkkk…

.

**Part 1**

.

Sungmin tampak terduduk lesu di meja pojok sebuah café. Namja imut itu bahkan menopangkan dagunya di atas meja sambil mem-munyung-kan bibir seksinya.

"Babo! Babo! Dasar Sungmin babo!" Gerutuan itu terlepas dari mulut mungilnya, diiringi oleh bibirnya yang semakin munyung saja.

"Dari dulu kau memang babo, Ming." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara bass terdengar, ditambah dengan usapan lembut di kepala Sungmin.

"Masalah apa lagi kali ini? Biasanya kau memanggilku kan jika hanya ada masalah? Apa nilaimu jelek lagi? Apa aku perlu mengajarimu lagi? Atau kau ada masalah dengan para noona yang suka mencubitmu itu?" Kini, sosok bersuara lembut itu telah duduk di depan Sungmin, tersenyum lembut sambil memandang mata besar Sungmin yang begitu cute.

"Kau jahat, Kyu." Namja imut itu, Sungmin, kembali memunyungkan bibirnya. "Tapi… aku memang butuh bantuanmu…"

"Bantuan apa? Sepertinya kali ini membuatmu sangat gelisah. Kau terlihat stress…"

"Ini… Soal Jungmo…."

.

.

'Ting-tong ting-tong'

Bel apartemen Sungmin berbunyi dua kali, membuat pemiliknya buru-buru berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk. Begitu pintu dibuka, tampaklah seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan kulit putih pucat.

"K-kyu… K-kau sudah datang ya…" Sungmin tampak memainkan kuku-nya di balik punggungnya saat menyambut sang tamu. Namja manis itu juga terlihat sangat gugup.

"Hai, Ming! Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada normal. Seperti biasa, ia langsung saja masuk ke apartemen sahabatnya ini tanpa malu-malu. Sungmin langsung terdorong ke belakang begitu Kyu masuk. Mendadak, tubuh kurus Kyuhyun jadi besar. Maklum saja, di punggungnya telah terpanggul tas besar dan juga tripod. Ia juga menenteng-nenteng lampu sorot dan satu tas lagi yang sepertinya berisi alat-alat fotografinya.

"Di kamarmu?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menengok sekilas ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah tersipu. Aigoo… rasanya jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia sendiri kurang yakin apakah dia sudah siap atau belum melakukan semua ini. Ada rasa malu dan deg-deg'an meliputi hatinya.

'Puk-puk' Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Sungmin sambil tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat. "Santai saja, Ming. Aku jamin fotonya pasti bagus dan Jungmo hyung akan menyukainya."

Kalimat Kyuhyun itu hanya membuat Sungmin makin bersemu. Wajahnya kini bahkan sudah merah semerah tomat matang.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan menyiapkan kameraku. Kutunggu di kamarmu ne!" sambung Kyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan Sungmin.

…

'Deg-deg-deg'

Saat ini Sungmin sedang mencengkeram ujung bathrobe-nya dengan kencang. Jantungnya semakin berebar tak karuan saat demi detik detik berlalu.

'Ayolah, Sungmin. Kau ingin agar Jungmo tak bisa berpaling darimu kan?' Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Tangannya semakin erat meremas-remas bathrobe-nya.

'Yakinlah bahwa yang kau lakukan ini benar! Yosh!' Sungmin melepaskan napas panjangnya untuk menenangkan diri. Bagaimanapun, saat ini ia sedang gugup sekali. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini.

'Ini demi Jungmo! Ayo kita lakukan!' Sungmin kembali mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

'Kau harus yakin, Lee Sungmin!' Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar mandi-nya. Baju dan celana, beserta dalamannya telah ia tanggalkan di kamar mandi. Kali ini tubuhnya hanya berbalutkan bathrobe merah muda. Dan bathrobe ini pun sebentar lagi juga akan dia tanggalkan.

_Ia akan melakukan naked photo session. _

Otak Sungmin sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Ia dan Jungmo sudah pacaran cukup lama, tiga tahun tahun. Dan untuk menyambut ulang tahun sang kekasih, Sungmin ingin memberikan sesuatu yang spesial. Selama ini hubungan mereka bisa-biasa saja. Oleh karena itu Sungmin ingin ada sesuatu yang spesial untuk ulang tahun sang kekasih kali ini. Otaknya sudah berusaha memikirkan apa hadiah terbaik untuk Jungmo-nya. Hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus ungkapan hati bahwa Sungmin benar-benar mencintai namja itu.

Untung saja pencerahan itu datang juga ketika ia berkonsultasi pada Kyuhyun, sahabat baiknya. Hmm….entahlah apakah ini bisa dikatakan pencerahan… Tapi, Sungmin berpikir bahwa ide Kyuhyun cukup bagus, walaupun ia tak yakin bisa melakukannya.

_Flashback_

"Aku bingung apa yang harus kuberikan untuk Jungmo."

"Hmmm… untuk kekasih jelekmu itu, ya? Hmm…." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir cukup panjang sebelum akhirnya melontarkan ide ini.

"Aku tak tau apakah kau menyukai ideku. Ini hanya berdasarkan pengalamanku sebagai fotografer."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya… banyak pasangan yang memintaku memfoto mereka untuk kekasihnya. Hmm, sejenis foto dewasa begitu. _Naked photo_. Baik namja ataupun yeoja, mereka banyak memintaku untuk mengambil foto telanjang mereka untuk diberikan kepada sang kekasih."

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot. "Fo-foto telanjang?"

"Ne. Tampaknya cukup berhasil lho, Ming. Hampir semua klien-ku memberikanku hadiah atau mentraktirku makan untuk merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Katanya, hasil fotonya bagus dan kekasih mereka sangat menyukainya. Bahkan, tak sedikit yang bercerita bahwa setelah memberikan foto telanjang mereka, sang namjachingu langsung melamar mereka!"

"Waaaa…. Hebat sekali…" Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Ia juga ingin sekali dilamar Jungmo, namja sempurna bak pangeran yang diidam-idamkan setiap yeoja dan namja.

"Tapi…." Sungmin menunduk sedih.

"Wae?"

"A-aku tak yakin punya tubuh yang bagus untuk dipamerkan…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Sungmin. "Hei, percayalah padaku. Di tangan Cho Kyuhyun, semua objek akan menjadi sempurna…," ucapnya dengan keyakinan penuh, sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

_Flashback end_

.

Sungmin melangkah pelan menuju ke arah tempat tidurnya, bahkan nyaris seperti orang mengendap-endap. Ia bisa melihat beberapa lampu sorot dan tripod telah terpasang di sekitar ranjangnya. Sungmin juga bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk mengutak atik kameranya di pojokkan.

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, Kyu telah berusaha keras untuknya. Sahabatnya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu bahkan rela tak dibayar untuk sesi pemotretan kali ini. Padahal Kyu itu fotografer terkenal lho. Ia sudah ratusan kali memotret model dan artis mancanegara. Hasil jepretan-jepretan Kyuhyun juga banyak terpampang di majalah.

Lagipula, Kyu juga tampak serius dengan pemotretan kali ini. Mereka bahkan sudah mendiskusikan mengenai efek dan filter kamera yang digunakan. Tak ada alasan bagi Sungmin untuk meragukan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ming, kau sudah siap?" Kyuhyun menegur menegur Sungmin yang tampak sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

"N-ne…," jawab Sungmin kikuk.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke arah Sungmin dengan senyum lebar. 'Puk-puk' Ia kembali menepuk pundak Sungmin. "Jangan khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sungmin dan berbisik pelan. "Tinggal ikuti instruksiku. Oke?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, sementara Kyu berjalan ke arah kameranya yang sudah terpasang di tripod.

"Nah, Ming, sekarang kau angkat sedikit bathrobe-mu di bagian paha."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk melepaskan rasa deg-deg'annya. Perlahan, ia angkat sedikit bathrobe-nya di bagian paha, membuat paha putihnya terekspose sebagian.

'Glek' Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia sudah mengumpat ribuan kali bahwa penampilan Sungmin kali ini sangat-sangat adorable. Dengan rambut pirang berponi-nya, membuat Sungmin tampak sangat-sangat manis dan imut sekali.

"Ba-bagus, Ming." 'Jepret-jepret-jepret' Kyuhyun langsung mengambil beberapa foto.

'Tak perlu naked-pun, ia sudah sempurna,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang angkat satu kakimu ke atas ranjang," lanjut Kyuhyun, berusaha dengan nada seserius mungkin.

"Se-seperti ini?" Sungmin mengangkat kaki kanannya ke atas ranjang, membuat seluruh paha kanannya tersingkap sudah.

'Glek' Kyuhyun kembali menelan ludah melihat betapa mulusnya paha putih Sungmin.

"I-iya. Ba-bagus sekali!" 'Jepret-jepret-jepret'. Kyu kembali beraksi dengan kameranya.

"Sekarang, berbaliklah, singkapkan bathrobe-nya hingga butt-mu terihat. Aku yakin, namjachingu-mu pasti suka sekali!"

"Ji-jinjayo?" Tanya Sungmin, yang dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Kyu. "Soalnya ini pose kesukaan para seme, Min. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau sedikit menungging. Jadi, butt-mu bisa terlihat makin montok."

Dengan malu-malu, Sungmin akhirnya melakukan juga apa yang diinstruksikan Kyuhyun. Beruntunglah Sungmin karena tak perlu menungging-pun, butt nya sudah montok menggoda.

'Damn!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. 'Dia benar-benar menggoda!' Tubuhnya jadi memanas. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya mulai tegang.

'Jepret-jepret' Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tetap memfoto Sungmin dengan senormal mungkin, walaupun saat ini ia ingin sekali meremas-remas objek montok di depannya itu.

"Good! Nah, sekarang… hmm… apa kau bisa buka bathrobe-mu? Kita mulai scene di ranjang."

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah." Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Sungmin perlahan melepas tali bathrobe-nya. Dengan segala keberanian yang ia punya, akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan juga bathrobe yang melekat di tubuhnya.

'Tenang Ming. Kyu kan sahabatmu. Kau sangat dekat dengannya sejak sekolah dasar. Jadi, tak ada alasan untuk malu naked di depannya,' batin Sungmin.

'Pluk'

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo memandang bathrobe merah muda yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Matanya juga bisa memandang kaki putih nan halus milik Sungmin. Perlahan, ia menaikkan pandangannya semakin ke atas. Semakin memandang naik, Kyu merasakan celananya semakin sempit saja. Mata bulatnya juga membelalak semakin sempurna saja.

_Kulit putih nan mulus itu…._

_Tubuh berisi nan seksi itu…_

"K-kyu?" Sungmin merapatkan kakinya sambil menutup bagian privatnya dengan tangan, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dengan pikiran yadongnya.

"A-ahh… iya…ayo kita lanjutkan Ming."

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin dengan innocent-nya, tak tau bahwa Kyu sudah horny berat.

"Berbaring sambil menungging. Lalu kau membuka sedikit kakimu supaya hole sempitmu terlihat. Ugh… pasti sempit sekali. Little Kyu akan berteriak kegirangan sambil diiringi desahan seksimu… Hmm…" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri sambil membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hole milik Sungmin.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih, Kyu? Aku tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas," kata Sungmin sambil menatap heran sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersadar dan buru-buru menggeleng keras. "Ani-ani… maksudku, Kau berbaringlah sambil menungging. Pasti Jungmo hyung akan senang."

Dengan membuang seluruh kecemasan serta kertakutannya, akhirnya Sungmin melakukan satu-per satu instruksi gaya yang disuruh Kyu.

"Menggeliat-geliat di atas ranjang, Ming."

"Naikkan sedikit pantatmu."

"Tutup matamu, buka sedikit mulutmu."

'Jepret-jepret-jepret'

Suara tombol kamera dan kilatan lampu flash mondar-mandir dengan tertatur di sekitar ranjang Sungmin. Namja manis itu terus saja berpose sesuai instruksi sang pengarah gaya.

'Shit! Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi! Kau benar-benar sangat menggoda. Kau benar-benar cantik dan sempurna. Bahkan setelah kau tampil polos, aku semakin terpikat padamu, Ming!' Kyuhyun berusaha bergerak sambil menutupi sesuatu yang sudah menggembung di bawah sana. Untung saja hari ini ia pakai celana agak longgar dan berwarna hitam sehingga 'tonjolannya' itu tak begitu terlihat. Pfiuh…

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Apakah sekarang kita bisa beralih ke scene berikutnya?"

"Be-berikutnya? Berikutnya apa?" tanya Sungmin sedikit bingung. Pasalnya, ia kira sesi pemotretannya sudah selesai.

"Scene kali ini seksi sekali, Ming. Punya nilai seni tinggi dan tak pernah gagal membuat para namja bertekuk lutut."

"Jinjayo?" Sungmin penasaran dengan gaya innocent-nya. "Apa itu?"

"Sulit menjelaskannya padamu. Menurutlah dan percaya saja padaku," ucap Kyu dengan PD-nya. Ia segera mengeluarkan kantung plastik dari dalam tas nya yang besar itu. Dibawanya plastik itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin yang masih terdiam di ranjang.

"K-kyu? Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin heran saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan borgol dari kantung plastik dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Memborgolmu. Kita mau membuat adegan rape," jawab Kyuhyun sambil sibuk memasang borgol di tangan Sungmin.

"W-wae? A-aku takut. Kenapa pakai borgol segala?"

"Ssstt… Ini hanya properti, Ming. Ini borgol mainan," kata Kyuhyun sambil terus bekerja. Kini, ia telah berhasil memborgol kedua tangan Sungmin di ranjang. "Nah, sekarang tinggal membuat ranjang ini seperti berantakan." Kyu kembali bekerja mengacak-acak ranjang Sungmin. Ia mengacak-acak seprei dan selimut Sungmin hingga berantakan.

"Selanjutnya, aku perlu menyumpal mulutmu dan mengikat kakimu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan kain dan juga tali tambang dari dalam plastik.

"K-kyu… "

"Ssssttt… jangan takut, Ming. Percayalah padaku," sahut Kyuhyun sambil bekerja cepat mengikat kaki Sungmin ke pojok-pojok tempat tidur. Tak lupa ia juga menyumpalkan kain yang ia siapkan ke mulut Sungmin.

"Hmmm….sempurna," komentar Kyuhyun ketika telah selesai mengatur Sungmin. Namja manis itu kini sudah sukses terikat dengan mulut tersumpal.

"Sekarang, aku harus membuatmu seperti habis diperkosa. Kau tenang saja ya. Jangan takut dan berpikir macam-macam."

"Mmmphh…" Sungmin hanya bisa bergumam tak jelas. Yah, tentu saja ia tak bisa menjawab atau membalas perkataan Kyuhyun jika mulutnya saja sedang disumpal kain seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Pertama, buat juniormu tegang dan mencuat." Kyuhyun bicara sendiri seolah seperti sutradara profesional.

"Mmmmpph…aaaammmmphh.." Sungmin hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara gumaman tak jelas.

"MMMMMPPPHH…AAAAAAAhh…" Sungmin berteriak kencang saat merasakan juniornya dipegang dan dipijit-pijit oleh Kyu.

"Uuuuu….Uuuuu…" Sungmin berteriak-teriak (yang kemungkinan besar meneriakkan nama Kyu), seirama dengan gerakan tangan Kyu yang semakin cepat.

"Hmmm… ini bagus sekali. Sudah tegang dan berdiri sempurna. Tapi… hmm… bagusnya menghadap ke mana ya?" Pikir Kyuhyun sambil masih memegangi junior Sungmin yang sudah tegang. Sungmin sendiri berusaha berteriak agar tangan Kyu bisa segera lepas dari juniornya. Tapi apa boleh buat, mulutnya kan sedang disumpal.

"Ke kiri?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan junior Sungmin ke hingga jatuh ke sisi kiri. "Atau ke kanan?" Kyu kembali menggerakkan sang penis ke sisi kanan. Smirk penuh arti terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ke kiri?" Kyu kembali menggerakan junior Ming ke sisi kiri. "Atau ke kanan? Kiri atau kanan? Kiri-kanan? Kiri-kanan?" Akhirnya yang terjadi adalah Kyu menggerakkan penis Ming ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali, membuat desahan tertahan terlepas dari mulut Sungmin yang disumpal.

"Eunnnnggggh!" dengus Sungmin dengan keras saat Kyuhyun masih asik menggoyang-goyangkan penisnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"UUuuuuuu…" Sungmin kembali berteriak (yang kemungkinan besar meneriakkan nama Kyu).

"Wae Sungminnie… Apa kau horny, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun, kembali dengan smirk evil-nya. Wajah namja itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menyeramkan. Sungmin juga bisa merasakan aura-aura menakutkan. Sungmin benar-benar kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun.

_Hei, sejak kapan wajah Kyu jadi menyeramkan seperti itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi seperti ini dari Kyu…_

Sungmin menggeleng. Mulutnya menggumam seperti berkata 'Jangan lakukan ini lagi'. Sayangnya, gara-gara mulutnya disumpal, Kyu jadi salah tangkap. Dikiranya, Sungmin menggeleng karena belum horny.

"Heh, belum horny? Aigoo… kau bohong, Ming," ucap Kyuhyun sambil masih menyunggingkan senyumnya yang semakin menakutkan saja. Perlahan, namja tinggi itu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh polos Sungmin. Diturunkannya tubuhnya sehingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuh Sungmin. Didekatkannya pula wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin yang mirip orang pasrah.

"Minnie…." Kyuhyun menggerakkan telunjuknya menelusuri wajah halus Sungmin, membuat pemilik wajah itu bergetar takut.

"Apa kau tau… Sudah sejak dulu aku menantikan saat ini…. He he he…"

.

**TBC**

**.**

Akhirnya buat rated M KyuMin lagi. Fic ini sebagai selingan untuk 'Tada Aishiteru' yang sedang memasuki tahap-tahap angst. Ho ho ho…


End file.
